Like A Brother
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: My first story... StanxKyle OneShot. don't exspect much of this.


Well, my first story. I really hope you like it but please be as hard as you can and criticize everything you can find.;) It is KylexStan.

I do not own the awesome TV-series South Park. And I'm not going to either...

Edit: I edited the story. Now it can be read. xD

**Like A Brother**

It was another cold day in the mountain town of South Park. The entire forth grade was on the bus driving back from their day-trip to Denver. Kyle Broflovski slept. It was an exhausting day in the city. Running from museum to museum. Stan Marsh sat next to his friend and was talking with Clyde sitting behind him. But he heard Kyle whispering something. He couldn't understand him so he lowered his face to see him better: Kyle was smiling and whispering something. The only word Stan could understand was actually his name. Kyle was dreaming about him. But he wanted to know what he was saying. He held his ear right next to Kyle's mouth and waited till he finally whispered something again:  
"I love you, too. You're so cute." Stan was confused. Who was cute? He stayed in that position for a while and then Kyle whispered again: "Stan, I love you."  
He heard what he wanted to hear. "Kyle loves me?" he thought shocked and amused at the same time.

The bus finally arrived at the Elementary School. The parents were waiting for their children.

"Kyle, wake up", Stan said to his sleeping friend.

"What? What is it?" he asked sleepy.

"We're back in South Park dude. Come, let's get outta here," said Stan.

As they went outside they searched their parents. Everyone was there except for the Broflovski family.

"Where is my family?" Kyle asked.

"Dude, I think it would be better if you come with us," said Stan.

Kyle didn't matter if his family was there or not. He hated them anyways. He didn't understand it but he just didn't care. The Marsh family took him with them. Kyle could stay with Stan until his parents would call. They went up to Stan's room. Stan locked the door and they sat down on the bed.

"Why do you lock your door, dude?" asked Kyle confused.

"I don't want to be beaten up by my sister so I lock it everytime. I just do it."

"Ah, alright."

"Dude, do you really have no clue why you're parents weren't there?" asked Stan.

"No but I don't really care. Let's do something else.

Suddenly Stan remembered the words Stan said in the bus while sleeping.

"Hmm…Kyle? What did you dream about in the bus? You whispered something with my name involved but I couldn't make out what," Stan asked.

Kyle didn't expect this question. He blushed. "I don't remember", he said.

"Oh, why're you blushing, dude?", continued Stan.

"I-I'm just hot," he said. Stan wanted to see how far he could went. He wanted Kyle to admit his feelings. Stan wasn't in love with Kyle but he thought it was cute how Kyle tried to hide his love. He was playing with Kyle. Teasing him. He loved those things.

"Well, me too," said Stan. He unbuttened his brown coat and threw it away. Kyle did the same with his orange one. After two minutes of uncomfortable silence Stan said:  
"You're still blushing, Kyle. And you're glancing over to me every ten seconds. What's wrong with you?" Stan asked amused.

"No-nothing," Kyle answered. Stan chuckled. Kyle didn't know what to do.

"Kyle, tell me the truth," said Stan.

"I-I can't- no, I mean there-there is no truth," said Kyle with a red face.

"You're cute hiding your feelings, Kyle. I know what you dreamed about in the bus," Stan said.

Kyle blushed even more: "No, you don't." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Yes I do, dude, you love me," Stan finally ended the ridiculous game.

"That's stupid, dude, I'm not lo-."

Kyle was interrupted by a knock at the door: "Let us in Stan, it's important," Randy Marsh said through the locked door. Stan did so.

"What is it?" Stan asked. "Kyle? We-We just received a phone call from the police," he said.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kyle.

"No. No, you didn't…" they paused and went on after a few moments: "You're parents had a traffic accident. That's the reason they didn't come to pick you up," said Randy.

Kyle was shocked: "Are they okay?" asked Kyle who was worried about his family even if he hated them.

"No, Kyle, th-they're all…" Randy began. Sharon began to cry.

"What is with them?" Kyle shouted.

"They're all dead, Kyle," Randy finished his sentence. Kyle lost all expression on his face.

"N-no but th-that can't be," Kyle stuttered in one big shock.

"We're sorry Kyle." Tears came to his eyes: "No. NO! MY PARENTS CAN'T BE DEAD!" he cried. He fell to the ground and smashed his hands against the floor with all his power.

"Kyle," said Stan. He was shocked, too.

"I think we should leave you two alone now said Mr. Marsh before leaving the room with his wife.

"Kyle, KYLE, calm down!" tried Stan to calm him down.

"Dude, m-my whole family is dead," he said while lying on the floor, "No one left. I-I'm alone on this fuckin' world now," said Kyle while he cried.

"You're not alone, Kyle. I'm here," said Stan.

Kyle looked up to him: "What do you mean?"

"I always thought we were like brothers, you know," said Stan shy.

"Dude, I can't be you're brother," Kyle responded.

"Why not?" asked Stan.

"I love you, Stan. Brothers don't love each other," Kyle admitted.

"It doesn't matter. I still can be there for you I don't care if you love me or not. You're still my friend. My best friend in the whole world. I'll be there for you. I can hold you if you want, Kyle. I can console you when your sad. I would do everything for you," Stan said very soft.

He pulled Kyle up and placed him next to him on the bed. He pushed Kyle against him by holding him with one arm.

"It's ok, dude," Stan said, "Let it out. I'm here for you."

"Th-thank you, Stan. Thank you." Kyle then gave him a gentle kiss before pushing his face against Stan's chest to cry. Stan rubbed his back gently and said:  
"Let it out, Kyle. Cry."

"I can now remember why I fell in love with you, Stan," Kyle muttered into Stan's shirt. You're so gentle to me. I love you, dude. You're so-," Kyle began.

"Don't talk Kyle. Just… cry…"

**Well that was it. Please review. I hope it didn't suck.**


End file.
